


Just do it

by ezaito



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anime, F/M, Fanfiction, Kiyoshi Teppei - Freeform, Manga, Reader-Insert, Seirin High - Freeform, XReader, kiyoshi teppei reader kuroko no basuke lemon, kuroko no basuke - Freeform, kurokonobasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezaito/pseuds/ezaito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God only knows how playing Hanafuda cards at your boyfriends house could turn into something sensual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just do it

The characters in this story are above the ages of 18.

**LEMON ONE-SHOT**

Grumbling you rubbed furiously at your eyes trying to relieve the stinging pain. 

_Tche no tears my ass this fucking burns!_

Turning your face towards the streaming water, you try to alleviate the pain, attempting to flush the shampoo out. Rinsing your hair out you turn the water to cold shrieking when it hits your skin. “[Name]-chan are you okay?” A masculine voice questions from outside the bathroom door.

Wiping your eyes, you stutter out a reply, “Y-yeah! B-be out in a minute,” grabbing the conditioner you lather your hair facing the water. Twisting your hair up on top of your head, you grab a washcloth pressing it against your eyes.

 _Going to throw that shit away as soon as I get out this is evil._  

 Eyes still burning you grumble letting out a whine, hearing the door creak open you hear his voice closer towards the shower, “You sure?” 

Rubbing your eyes you whimper, “N-no,” blindly stretching out your hand, you grip the shower curtain holding it in front of your body. Poking your head out you glance up spotting your boyfriend Kiyoshi glancing at you worriedly, “I got shampoo in my eyes and it burns,” you pout rubbing at them.

Stretching out his hand he catches your wrist, “Well that’s not going to help,” he chuckles softly. Kiyoshi’s smile widens when he spots your hair piled on top of your head with suds sliding down your face. _God she is beautiful._ He muses his heart beating quickly. 

Pouting you squint your eyes, “But it _hurts_! This bottle is full of lies!” You grumble out wiping your eyes again.  Smiling softly down at you, he tucks a strand of your hair behind your ear grabbing the washcloth from your hand, “May I?” He questions indicating towards the shower curtain. Flushing you nod releasing the curtain to cross your arms over your chest stretching your hand down to cover up. You advert your gaze when Kiyoshi pulls the curtain back. 

Grabbing a hand towel Kiyoshi holds it out towards you, mumbling a thanks you use it to cover yourself up as much as possible. Pointless really seeing as he had already seen you naked countless times, you still flushed at the thought of him seeing all of you. 

Stretching out his hands Kiyoshi gently wipes the conditioner off your face with the washcloth to prevent more from going in your eyes. Reaching over he grabs the stool his grandparents use in the shower placing it next to you. Guiding you towards the chair Kiyoshi turns you sideways facing the faucet. Flushing you tighten your grip on the towel blushing at the feel of his brown eyes on your face. That was the one thing you loved about Kiyoshi, he always respected your privacy and was kind enough to advert his gaze when you were changing. Even though you _knew_ he would love to gaze at your body all day.

Flushing you flash back to the first time you all made love. 

_Sliding his hands up your shirt Kiyoshi lifts it, his brown eye’s constantly looking up at your face making sure that it was okay. Nodding at him, he slips the shirt off tossing it to the side, brown eyes darkening with lust he leans forward kissing your lips._

_Placing kisses along your skin, he trails down your neck towards your bra strap. Biting the strap Kiyoshi slowly pulls it off your shoulder switching to the other side. Pausing he glanced up smiling softly at the flush on your face, “Are you sure?” He questioned for the hundredth time._

_“H-hai,” you replied clenching his shirt between your fists you pulled him back down to kiss him. Arching off the bed for him, Kiyoshi reaches around to unfasten your bra.  Raising your eyebrows as the seconds pass you glance up to see a furrow between his brows, “Do you need help?” you offer watching as he flushes, “Hai, I do,” he chuckles._

_Giggling you reach back quickly unlatching the bra allowing Kiyoshi to pull it off your breasts, “God,” he muttered. Adverting your gaze you release his shirt attempting to cover yourself, “Don’t, you’re beautiful,” Kiyoshi murmurs lovingly leaning down to nuzzle your nose with his._

_Eyes widening you glance up surprised, “R-really?” You questioned, your self-consciousness showing in your timid voice. Smiling softly Kiyoshi gently grips your chin placing a kiss on your lips, “Really, you’re the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen,” he chuckles when your face flushes more. Throwing your arms around his shoulders you cling to him, “Arigatō Teppei-kun,” you mumbled pulling back to kiss his lips._

_God this is embarrassing._

Clutching the towel tighter, you pull it closer watching him out of the corner of your eye. Grabbing a cup Kiyoshi sticks it underneath the faucet of the showerhead filling it up with warm water.  Spotting the tilt of your head, he grins answering your unasked question, “Use warm instead of cold, the cold will only hurt your eyes more.”

 _And that would explain why is burns like a bitch._ You muse.

“I’m going to tilt your head back,” Nodding you shudder when the water slides down your body, “Open your eyes a bit.” Peering open you wince when the warm water hits your eyes, “Gomenasai,” he apologizes. Moving your hand up to rub at your eyes he catches your hand, “Almost done,” gently holding your head he slowly pours the water over your eyes again. 

“There, is it better?” Kiyoshi questions leaning back, his brown eyes watching you closely. Opening your eyes, you blink a couple of times, “Yeah arigatō!” Beaming up at him, you blush clutching the towel tighter to your body.

Smiling down at you Kiyoshi kisses your forehead, “Let me rinse your hair you still have conditioner in it,” he chuckles. Nodding you turn around facing your back towards him. Sensing his brown eyes on your back, you flush rubbing your thighs together as you feel a warmth pool between your legs. 

 _Of all the times to become turned on, he is just washing my hair for God’s sake._ You bite your lip frowning. Brown eyes briefly flicker down towards your exposed back causing Kiyoshi to flush at his train of thoughts. Adjusting his position on the toilet, he focuses his gaze on the task at hand. Lifting up your hair, he threads his fingers through it pouring more water on your locks. 

Feeling his large hands on your hair you shiver, “Are you cold?” Kiyoshi questions tilting his head, “N-no,” you lie, “it just feels good when you play with my hair,” you mumble embarrassed discreetly rubbing your legs together. Chuckling Kiyoshi kisses your neck, “Really?” Tempted to wrap his arm around your waist and pull you close he clenches his fist restraining himself. _This is too tempting…_ He frowns.

Pouting you nod, “Hush,” gently ringing out your hair he places it over your shoulder.

“Done,” holding up a towel Kiyoshi wraps it around your body affectionately rubbing your wet hair. Stretching out his hand, he helps you step out of the shower, “Arigatō,” clutching the towel you glance up at him then at the door.

“O-oh right, um I set out some clothes,” he points towards the items resting on the sink. “Just come out when you’re ready,” Kiyoshi calls out over his shoulder shutting the door behind him. Dropping the towel, you grab the clothes holding them up giggling at the size of the T-shirt he lent you.

“Dummy, that’s not going to fit,” you laugh. Shrugging you pull on the shirt smiling when you see how long it is on you. 

_It’s like a freaking dress just need a belt._

Pursing your lips, you shift in the mirror laughing at the absurdity of the size. Spotting pants, you tug them on making a face at the length. Pulling the top of the sweats up towards your chest you wiggle your feet out. 

_I can practically wear these sweats as an entire outfit._

Rolling them at the ankles, you take a step forward grunting when you trip hitting the door, “Itai.” Frowning you kick off the pants, “Much better.” 

Draping the sweats over your arm, you wrap the towel around your shoulder shutting the lights off behind you. Making your way down the hall towards Kiyoshi’s room, you walk in spotting him lying on his back shuffling cards. Tilting his head Kiyoshi blushes when he see’s you in his shirt losing some cards in the process, “Uh sweats are too big,” giggling you hold them up tossing them at him.

Catching the sweats he chuckles setting them to the side, “Thought I would give you the option of pants or not,” he shrugs setting the deck of card down. 

 _Though no pants is fine with me._ He flushes scratching his nose.

Skipping over you plop yourself down into his lap surprising him, leaning back you snuggling into his arms, squealing when he wraps his arms around your waist squeezing you,“ [Name]-chan is so tiny,” he grins rubbing his cheek against your head. Blushing you squirm trying to escape his hold, “O-Oi stop it I can’t breathe!” 

Chuckling Kiyoshi scoots back on the bed resting his back against the headboard. Pulling you with him, he gently tugs the towel from around your shoulders. Feeling his fingers pull your hair over your shoulder you relax when you feel Kiyoshi towel dry your hair.

“Ne Teppei-kun what were you doing?” you murmur tilting your head back to look up at him.  “Oh, shuffling my Hanafuda cards,” Kiyoshi quietly murmurs pulling the towel from your head he sets it to the side reaching out to grab the deck. 

“Want to play?” He wiggles his eyebrows causing you to giggle, “Sure,” pulling back from his embrace he only tightens his grip. “Stay,” he leans down placing a kiss on your cheek. “But you will be able to see my cards,” you pout looking up at him. Chuckling he sighs, “Fine,” letting you move to sit across from him Kiyoshi sets up the game. 

Ten minutes into the game and you’re kicking his ass, which is a surprise seeing as Kiyoshi always plays this game. Holding your cards in your hand you place one down picking up a pair grinning up at him, “Winning,” your smile falters as his lip twitches up. 

“Not for long,” he pulls out four of his cards matching all of them. Mouth dropping open you pout, “Bugger,” biting your lip you lean forward to look at the cards on the bed leaning back to look at yours.  Feeling arms on your waist, you let out a squeal when Kiyoshi pulls you over to him spinning you around to sit on his lap making you drop your cards, “O-OI! I was going to win!” You call out squirming to get out of your hold, “You were far from it,” he teases reaching around you to gather the cards he sets them to the side.

Huffing you lean back in his arms sighing, “What do you want to do now?” You question tilting your head up a bit, “I’m content,” he replies resting his head on your head. Lifting his hand up, you align your palm with his marveling at the size.  “I look like a child compared to you,” you grunt out. Watching his hands close over yours, he threads his fingers with yours. 

“Nah you’re just fun sized,” he chuckles at your indigent huff, you had used that the first time that you all had met when one of the Seirin Basketball Players commented on your size, Baka Hyūga said that to be exact. 

_“Riko-chan!” You call out walking into the gym carrying your Psychical Therapy bag. Pausing to search for her, you see Riko standing to the side calling out plays. Walking over towards her, you place your hand on her shoulder spooking her, “Gah_ _[Name]-chan! Don’t do that,” she huffs out irritated._

_“Gomenasai, I called your name several times,” you sheepishly smile adjusting the satchel on your shoulder._ _“You’re just like Kuroko,” she grumbles shaking her head._

_“Just set up over there,” she points towards the bleachers. Nodding you walk over towards the bleachers taking out various supplies. Whistle blowing you hear Riko mutter something to the boys before steps are heard making there way towards you. Glancing up you spot the guys of Seirin Basketball High staring down at you._

_“This is_ _[Name]-chan, she will be wrapping your legs for now on, specifically focusing on those with leg or knee problems. She specializes in physical therapy so she knows more about the muscles than I do.”_

_“Ohayō I’m [Name] pleasure to meet you,” you wave wearing a million-watt smile._

_“Wow she is so kawaii!” Koganei cries out stepping forward only to be whacked by Hyūga._

_“She is isn’t she?” Izuki grins nodding at you._

_“So tiny,” you bristle at that comment trying to find the culprit._

_“Oi small-chan how are you?” hearing a familiar voice you tilt your head seeking him out._

_Frowning when you spot Hyūga smirking his hand stretched out to pat your head. Slapping his hand away you puff out your cheeks, “Shut up four-eyes, I’m not small I’m fun sized,” you huff out. You smirk when a tick forms at his brow, “Why you…” Hyūga steps forward only to be blocked by Kiyoshi, “Ne so this is_ _[Name]-chan,” he smiles down at you sticking his hand out to shake yours._

_Blushing you nod returning the gesture, “Hai, and you must be Kiyoshi-kun.”_

_“Hai,” he smiles stepping back. Glancing down at his legs, you trail your gaze up assessing his injury. “Left leg injury from freshman year,” moving your eyes over his arms you land on his face. “Foul play right?” You question receiving an astonished look._

_“H-hai, how did you know that?” Kiyoshi leans forward tilting your head you glance up at him, “Well-”_

_“Like me she can tell the strengths and weakness of a player. Though she focuses more on pinpointing the injuries a player receives.” Riko finishes grinning. “How did you know about the foul play?” Izuki questions._

_“Izuki-kun I do attend your games,” you make a face at him placing a hand on your hip, “Because of her size no one ever notices her,” Hyūga inserts smirking, tempted to deck him you refrain for punching him in the gut making him keel over. “Plus this type of injury typically takes years to happen. The fact that it happened so quickly to someone like Kiyoshi_ _means something of another nature occurred,” you finish._

 _“Anyways [Name]-chan will be addressing your injuries for now on.” Riko pats your shoulder, “Teppei is up first followed by Bakagami.” She points towards the giant and redhead, “Oi!” Kagami calls out. Giggling you smile clutching your clipboard in front of you, “My pleasure,” you bow standing up to see the flushed faces of the guys. That was when you first met Kiyoshi._  

“Not that small,” you reply crossing your arms. “Awe [Name]-chan, are you mad?” He leans over resting his cheek against yours. 

Flushing you pout, “No,” you turn your head the other way. Arching his eyebrow, Kiyoshi wiggles his fingers against your side causing you to bark out a laugh. “H-hey!” you squirm, “Forgive me?” He questions glancing down at you.  “No!” You cry out laughing. 

“Fine then,” he grins tickling you harder. Twisting in his arms you attempt to escape, “This is cheating!” You cry out clawing at the bed, chuckling Kiyoshi tickles you harder grinning at your face. “Help!” You cry out laughing at the surprised look on Kiyoshi’s face you wiggle your fingers against his sides grinning when he squirms, “H-hey!” He calls out grabbing your wrist Kiyoshi leans forward pinning you against the bed. 

Flushing at the proximity you scream when Kiyoshi tickles your sides with your arms pinned.  _“Now this is cheating!”_ You scream squirming. “How is this cheating?” You glance up seeing him smiling, “B-because you’re using unorthodox methods, like your weight,” You call out arching off the bed trying to escape his hold. 

Your chest brushes against his causing Kiyoshi to stop tickling you. Licking your lips you exchange glances with Kiyoshi watching as his brown eyes darken with lust as he stares down at your face. Releasing your wrist he slides his hand down your side brushing his fingertips over your clothed nipple causing you to gasp. 

“T-Teppei-kun,” you gasp out. Pushing his knee between your legs he tightens his grip on your arm bowing his head beside your ear, “Gomenasai, I just can’t help myself,” his hot breath caresses your neck making goose bumps appear. “I can stop if you want,” he murmurs pulling back to see your face. Flushing you shake your head no, “Touch me,” you whisper back watching as his pupil dilates. 

Growling Kiyoshi slides his hand up your shirt kissing your stomach along the way. Gently tugging it over your head, he tosses it to the side latching his lips onto your nipple. Moaning you arch off the bed raising your knee a little, you brush against his erection. 

Groaning he mutters against your breast, “God the things you do to me,” he switches over to your other breast massaging the right with his large hand. Reaching up you thread your fingers in his brown locks tugging him closer. Small moans escape your lips as Kiyoshi lavishes your breast with his tongue. Feeling his erection against your leg, you slide your knee against it. 

“[Name],” he groans out biting down on your nipple making you moan. 

Stretching your hands down you tug on his shirt, “Too much clothing,” you mutter making him chuckle. Sitting back Kiyoshi pulls off his shirt tossing it to the side, sitting up you beckon him to lie back down. Supporting himself over your body Kiyoshi threads his fingers in your hair massaging your head. 

Raking your nails up his abdomen Kiyoshi shudders pulling back to place a kiss on your lips. Skimming your fingers along the hem of his shorts you pull on the waist band snapping it back, chuckling he rubs his nose against yours. 

“Too much clothing?” He murmurs smiling when you nod, “Hai,” gripping the top of his pants you push them down as Kiyoshi supports himself on his arms. Scooting down his body you place kisses across his abdomen using your leg you hook a toe in the pants pushing them off. 

Running your fingers along the sides of his ribs Kiyoshi pulls you back up chuckling, “Hey no tickling,” he grins leaning down to kiss your lips. “An opportunity presented itself,” you smile cheekily up at him earning a smile. Trailing his fingers along your hip, he hooks one in your panties tugging. 

“These have to go,” he muses planting kisses down your stomach he flicks out his tongue against your skin smirking when you squirm. Biting the hem of your lacy panties, he tugs them down his brown eyes watching you gaze down at him with a hungry look 

Brushing his nose against your pussy, you arch up moaning out his name, “Teppei,” causing him to tighten his grip on your thighs. Pulling the panties off he tosses them to the side trailing his fingers up the inside of your legs. Blushing you slowly spread your legs placing a hand down to cover yourself. Feeling a kiss against your hand you look down to see Kiyoshi smiling reassuringly at you, “Tell me if you want to stop,” he whispers. 

 _God I love this man…_ You smile.

Slowly removing your hand, you watch as Kiyoshi leans his mouth closer flicking out his tongue. Throwing your head back, you grip the bed sheets as he presses his mouth against your pussy. Biting your lip to keep from screaming out, you let out a squeal when he pulls you closer to his mouth. Feeling his teeth nibble your clitoris you arch off the bed moaning out his name, “Don’t stop,” you mutter, gasping when he shoves his finger into your pussy pulling out and pushing back in.

Nipples hardening you pull on them flicking your fingers against the swollen buds. “God that is hot,” he mutters flushing at his choice of words. Kiyoshi ducks his head down sucking on his finger before he thrust it back in eliciting a moan from you.  Smiling at his blush, you grip your breast massaging them, caressing the inside of your pussy you jerk when he hits your spot. 

“There,” you cry out splaying your hand down your stomach you rake your nails up your skin. Increasing his speed, he bites your clitoris causing you to go over the edge. Shuddering from your orgasm you drop down against the bed blushing when you hear him chuckle. Crawling up onto the bed he presses his lips against yours, “You taste good,” he mutters adverting his brown eyes blackening with lust. Flushing you cover your face, “Teppei that’s so embarrassing,” chuckling Kiyoshi kisses your hands. 

“It’s true,” he shrugs groaning when he feels your hand reach inside of his boxers to squeeze his dick. “Oh?” 

Closing his eyes Kiyoshi relaxes when you stroke your fingers along his shaft, “H-Hai,” he mumbles pressing his lips against your neck. Giggling you tighten your grip on his cock jerking your hand up making him choke out a groan. 

“Your turn,” you whisper watching as his brown eyes shoot open. Pushing him back, you kneel on the bed before him gripping the hem of his boxers with your fingers. Glancing up you tug the boxers slowly down making eye contact the entire time with your boyfriend. 

 _She looks so kawaii kneeling there...._ Kiyoshi grunts feeling his face become red. 

 _How did I get so lucky?_ You groan just wanting him to fuck you right then. 

You smile when you see his fist clench, reaching out his hand Kiyoshi threads his fingers in your hair gently tugging. Stepping out of his boxers Kiyoshi blushes attempting to maintain eye contact with you, reaching out your hand you rub your fingers over the tip swiping the bead of sperm on the edge. Lifting your finger to your mouth Kiyoshi watches as you flick your tongue out, “Gomenasai,” he groans. 

Making a face at his random apology, you squeal when Kiyoshi slips his hands underneath your legs lifting you up off the bed. Pressing his hips against yours you let out a gasp when you feel his dick rub your pussy.  “I can’t help it,” he flushes burying his face into your neck. Gently laying you on the bed Kiyoshi keeps one of your legs hooked around his waist. Rubbing his dick along the entrance of your pussy you whine out in desire, “Teppei,” you pout. Chuckling he grips your waist pushing his dick in causing you both to cry out in pleasure. 

Pulling back out Kiyoshi slams his dick back in, “Y-you’re so tight,” he groans bracing himself on his left arm Kiyoshi lifts up your hips pulling you to him. Arching off the bed you grab his arm, “Fuck me faster Teppei,” you mumble out causing his brown eyes to widen with surprise.

 _God…well when she puts it that way…_ he grunts out feeling his dick harden. 

Glancing down at you Kiyoshi leans down wrapping his arms around your body, “Alright,” pulling out of you he slams his dick back in repeatedly hammering your pussy. Raking your nails down his back, you scream out in pleasure repeating his name over and over like a chant. Breast bouncing against Kiyoshi ’s chest he grunts out pulling back to latch his lips on your nipple biting down.

“S-stop you’re going to make me cum!” You cry out frustrated. Smirking against your nipple he replies, “That’s the point,” Kiyoshi groans when you angle your hips crashing them against his making him shudder. “Hush,” you whine. Grabbing your hips, he lifts you up slamming you back down, thrusting harder. 

“That’s it,” you cry out when he angles his dick hitting your sweet spot. Gripping his shoulders, you dig your nails into his back arching off the bed. “Almost,” Kiyoshi grunts out leaning up to press his lips against yours. Hugging you close to him Kiyoshi drills faster into your pussy biting down on your neck, “ _Teppei!”_

Screaming out his name, your mouth opens in a silent ‘O’ when you feel your orgasm wrack your body. Shuddering Kiyoshi follows shortly after releasing his seed into your pussy. Pulling out he collapses next to you pulling you close. Wiping your hair off your forehead you turn towards him wrapping an arm around his waist resting your head on his chest to listen to his heart beat, “So _that’s_ what you really wanted to do?” you tease grinning when he flushes, “Maybe besides I always want to do that,” he mumbles pressing his lips against your forehead. 

Smiling you hug him closer, “Just do it next time,” you quip pressing a kiss against his chest. Chuckling he sighs happily, “I love you Small-chan,” Kiyoshi teases running his fingers along your spine pulling up the blanket to cover you both “I love you too tall-chan,” you yawn snuggling close

_Love comes in all sizes._

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below, kudos, or subscribe! :)


End file.
